The End Is Only a New Beginning
by kadaj the second
Summary: When she was born, the witch Mabaa foresaw her union with a man of great power. Power she must have for her clan at any cost to herself. Years later, Jade Star goes to Konoha on a mission for DWMA to kill the Kishin occupying its upper ranks. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Jade Star:**

**Age: 16 (Soul, Maka, and them are 13 and 14, and the Naruto people are 16 and 17, too.)**

**Appearance: Teal eyes, olive complexion, athletic build, white hair usually in Neji-style hairdo.**

**Zakk Riot:**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Purple eyes, pale, built (even though no one has ever seen him do any sort of exercise), visual kei hair that even he doesn't remember the original color of.  
**

* * *

White Star stared into her eyes, "Take care of Black Star and never forget your mission." He smoothed her hair back one last time, staining the white hair she'd inherited from him with red. Her mother's and his blood. "This is the only time you're allowed to run away." She clutched her baby brother and nodded, not daring to cry in front of her father.

"Yes, sir. I won't forget, sir," she managed past the lump in her throat.

"Happy birthday, soldier."

He charged back into battle, ignoring his already fatal wounds. The fire was quickly spreading towards the room. She knelt down, ignoring the blood staining the bottom of her dress, and kissed her mother's cold cheek, "Goodbye, mama. I'll come back as soon as I can to bury you all." Her brother sighed in his sleep as she hurried out.

Once she was far enough into the forest, she began to sob. It shouldn't have happened like this. She should've been helping to fight those godawful meisters, too. She should be killing those damned villagers for ruining her birthday celebration. Her father had hijacked a circus caravan for her birthday, for god's sakes!

She could hear them searching for her. Someone shouted, "Over here!" She subconsciously wrapped a protective arm around the sling holding her brother as she began to run. _Why? _Why were they villagers hunting her down? What harm could a five-year-old possibly do to an entire village?

A figure ran into her field of vision and turned towards her. She tried to stop, but it was too late. The figure had already seen her. The figure advanced as she retreated, into a tree. The figure came into view. It was her mother's killer. She screamed; an enraged, feral scream that woke the baby. He began to cry. The dark-skinned boy stopped, "Uh, Nygus, what do we do if there's a baby?"_  
_

**_-11 years later-_**

Shinigami watched the young meister with deep concern, "Are you sure, Jade Star? Have you spoken with Zak about this?"

Her face, inscrutable until then, became sad, "He doesn't know. Nobody does. If it's alright with you, I would like to keep this secret until after Zak becomes a Death Scythe."

He nodded thoughtfully, "You still need 2 Kishin eggs and a witch soul, don't you?"

She nodded slowly, "Do you have a mission?"

Spirit came in stumbling up the stairs, "Good times at Chupacabraaaa's! Hey what's with the long face, Jade Star-chan?" Shinigami sighed at the plastered Death Scythe.

Her voice was so soft, it was barely audible, "I'm retiring."

As per always, he bugged out and started shaking her, "What? But you're so young! You have your whole life ahead of you to kick ass and take names! Don't tell me you've been listening to Marie again! Where's Stein, he'll agree with me on this one! No, not him, not again..."

They gave him nonplussed glares, and she replied, "I don't want to fight anymore, Spirit-san. I've lived my whole life here, trying to keep the world safe by killing Kishin. I just wanna feel life again, you know? Maybe someday I'll come back, but right now, I just need to get out. I'm just gonna take one more mission so I can make Zak a Death Scythe."

He calmed down, "Well if that's the case, there's a mission that needs your special touch. I was gonna post it, before I got a coupon for... Chu...pa..." he edged closer to the teenager, watching Shinigami's hand suspiciously, "Anyway, there's a witch there who's infiltrated the village elders of Konoha, and made them Kishin. We need you to kill them and help keep things stable for as long as it takes until new elders are named."

She nodded, "How many? How long might we expect to have to stay?"

"It's just four. Three Kishin and one witch. You two might have to stay a month or two just to make sure, though."

"Should we make up a cover mission? Or just live there?"

"You're going to participate in a sort of foreign exchange deal with Konoha. We take in two teams and you join one over there along with another team, got it?"

"Who? When do we have to be gone? I have to tell Stein..."

"I dunno. I think they're going to place you when you get there. Please don't retire. You'll be leaving on Monday. The team you'll be going with, they'll help with it, alright?"

She smiled awkwardly, not wanting to remember, "Oh, Spirit-san, they can just take that time off... I'm sure Zak and I will be fine..."

Shinigami patted her head, "Well, go home and tell Zak and Black Star about this. And, you know, pack."

She nodded, starting for the hallway, "Yes, sir. I'll be going now, if that's alright." She walked slowly, deep in thought. How should she break it to him? They'd been together for so long, she was starting to forget what not having him around was like.

Her partner was waiting just outside, "Hey. What'd Shinigami say?" They started walking through the halls of the academy. How long would it be until she walked through these halls again? Would they stay in touch, or would he be too angry?

Her head jerked up to face him, "Nothing. Well, not nothing. I got us 'The Mission'. We're gonna go to the shinobi village in the Land of Fire and get us three Kishin and a witch. And we have to relive senior year, 'cause we're supposed to be students on an exchange for a month."

He grinned foolishly, "Not all of it, right? That hairstyle was the worst idea in history. "

She laughed, "Shut up. Let's go, we have to be completely packed by Monday."

He stopped, "Jade. I've told you this before, so it's gonna come as no surprise to you, but you're an idiot."

"Why this time?"

"It's SATURDAY."

"We're gonna take everything? I WAS planning on leaving most of the furniture with Black Star."

"Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought." They laughed, and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's in 1st person from now on unless I feel like changing it, but I probably won't 'cause I love you! Please rate and comment. PM me your helpful criticisms, and I will do my best to fix it. And I do mean my very best. **

* * *

Picking up the last box, I sighed tiredly, "We shouldn't have brought so much stuff, Zak."

He laughed and kicked me playfully, "Yeah, thank god that's the last box though."

"Oh shut up and help me carry it," I huffed, starting up the stairs.

He grinned, pushing me to go faster up the stairs, "Anything for you, Princess Jade."

"Dickhead..." A blond flash knocked me to the side and almost fell all the way down the stairs when he stopped.

He dashed back up, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Um yeah. Are you okay?"

"Believe it! A little stumble like that can't stop me!" he shouted, grinning widely.

I laughed, "So what's your name, Whiskers?"

"My name's Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

Zak laughed loudly, "Black Star, much?"

"Nope. Remember, he's gonna be stronger than God." He scoffed, saying nothing in reply.

"So, Naruto, will you please help me take this up to my apartment, since my partner won't hurry her damn ass up?" Zakk propositioned. The hyper boy responded by grabbing the box and dashing off with it. We climbed up the stairs and watched him run around trying to figure out which one ours was. My partner snickered,"Should we watch or help him?"

I sighed, "You're supposed to be the good partner." Raising my voice, I ran over to him, "Naruto-kun, it's this one."

He laughed delightedly, "Cool, you have the apartment next to mine!"

I smiled politely, "Really? Well at least there won't be any awkward door-to-door stuff."

We went inside and he set the box down next to the small green sofa. "Are you guys here to be shinobi like me?", he asked upon seeing all the weapons and scrolls we had.

Zak grinned widely, "Only Jade is. I'm just here to be her weapon."

"Huh?"

I ruffled the blond boy's hair, "We're from Shibusen, for the exchange program, Zak's my weapon."

"That's so cool, my sensei made us sign up last week, but we were already too late," he replied before hopping around to examine our weapons.

I started unpacking the boxes, until Zak hit me in the head, "Stop. Your unpacking skills suck almost as bad as your packing skills! You know what? Both of you get out! You're not allowed to touch anything until I've put it where it goes!"

I threw my hands up in defeat and followed Naruto outside,"Fine, prissy. Do you think you can guide me around the village, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure! But I have to be home by eight, 'cause my team's heading out on a mission tomorrow," he replied, "Where do you wanna go?"

I tapped my lip in deep thought, "It's barely 4, so let's just see everything. Zak's unbearable when it comes to house stuff, so I don't wanna go home for a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please rate and comment. PM me your helpful criticisms, and I will do my best to fix it. And I do mean my very, very best!  
**

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

I checked my watch, "Hey, Naruto-kun. It's almost 8."

He smiled apologetically, "Do you think you can manage on your own?"

I laughed, "I've managed in bigger towns, Naruto-kun. I'll be fine."

He hugged me rather abruptly, "Well, see you in a week, Jade Star. Get home safe, 'kay?"

I hugged him back rather awkwardly, "See you soon." He grinned and ran off, leaving me to finish my shopping. I turned back to my original dilemma, virgin olive oil or extra virgin olive oil...?

I left the store half an hour later with my finds. Someone wolf-whistled behind me, "Hey there, beautiful! Lookin' for an alpha dog?"

I didn't even turn around, "No."

The voice got closer, "C'mon," it whined, "There's not a lot of beautiful girls like you in this town and Akamaru and I would love it if you wanted to be mine..."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the boy. He had a light brown mop on his head and two red inverted triangles on his cheeks, "What's with the dog?"

He rubbed his nose and grinned, "I'm an Inuzuka. Dogs are kind of our thing. Wanna come over to my place and-"

He got cut off by a flying can hitting him in the side of the head; my face brightened as I glanced around and saw Zak's shadow, "Took you long enough, loser!"

I ran to him, then realized that he wasn't Zak. The raven-haired teen frowned at me, "Excuse me?"

I bit my knuckle and glanced back at the guy with the dog, "Please," I mouthed, "Just go along with it until he leaves."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You can kick the can at him again, if you want." I replied audibly.

He nodded, slinging an arm around me, "Get out of here, dobe. Don't pay attention to him, Stars, he's just desperate."

The guy spat on the ground, "What is it that girls see in a weirdo like you, Sasuke? I'll never get it." he turned on his heel and left. I sized my impromptu savior up and decided that I liked his arm warmers. Yes, they were nice indeed, if a little plain.

He started guiding me away, "Ready to go home now?"

I nodded mutely and scooted closer to him, and he took one of the bags, "You have the key, right?"

I nodded again, "Of course, my horse."

"Good, because I don't."

I suppressed a smile, "Baka."

He put his head closer to my ear, "The mutts here are tenacious. Just play along until we get to your house and we can forget this." Even though that was exactly what I wanted to do, it stung a little when he said it. We fell silent for a while.

Then he broke the silence, "What's your name?"

I looked back at him reluctantly, "Jade Star. I'm here with my demon weapon, Zak Devereaux."

His eyes widened, "Star? That's your last name? You're from...?"

I looked away, ashamed, "Yeah."

He chuckled to himself, "Just my luck to have a fake girlfriend from one of the deadliest clans in shinobi history."

I shrugged, "It's not all it was cracked up to be. I can show you the scars sometime if you'd like. The ones that haven't faded at least. What's your name, oh savior of mine?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Jade Star of DMWA," he replied, bowing gallantly. The grocery bag crinkled and ruined the effect.

My eyebrow twitched, "I never mentioned being from Shibusen."

He smirked, "You didn't have to. You have a demon weapon named Zachary Devereaux who was in the news a few years back for running away from his family to enter DMWA. And I heard it in the Hokage's office. " How astute of him to notice that. I might actually end up liking living here.

I took the bags back from him, "That's my apartment house. Thanks again." I kissed him on the cheek and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Sakura's Pov)_

Kakashi met us at the gate with two teenagers, shrugging,"Sorry I'm late, I was picking up our new teammates." The girl had on a white formfitting, sleeveless half-shirt with a collar going up to her ears, black mask, and a forehead protector besides that. Her pants were also white, but the belt was gray and had skulls on it. She wore bulky-looking fingerless gloves and bandages covering almost every inch of her except a tattoo of a star on her right shoulder, her fingertips, and her face.

The boy holding her by the waist had on a sleeveless black leather duster with a collar going up almost as high as hers and a yellow star on the left side and two smaller metal stars on the outer edges of the open collar. The duster extended down to his ankles, covering his camouflage pants and a torn up t-shirt. He also had a mask but his had a white 'X' going over his mouth; his hair was black except for two shocks of white hair framing each side of his face. He pulled down the mask and grinned rakishly at me, "'Sup my peeps?"

I felt myself blushing, "H-hi."

Naruto snickered, "Looks like you have competition, Sasuke." I punched his arm as hard as I could.

He winced, "Sensei, can I stay home for this mission? I think Sakura broke my arm."

Kakashi rolled his eye, "This is a B-rank mission."

He thought for a second, "On second thought, it's just a flesh wound."

The guy just laughed, "So this is your team, Naruto-san?"

He bounded over to the pair, "Yeah, that's Sakura-chan and Sasuke. Why are you holding Jade-chan, Zak?"

The guy, Zak, sighed dramatically, "Bitch is asleep, so I have to carry her lazy ass around." Everyone stiffened in shock.

The girl stirred and hit him in the back of the head, "Baka. Remember your language. Here people are actually kinda polite."

He rubbed his head and pouted, "No fun. And that hurts."

She growled sleepily, "Shut up, Zak. No pain, no gain, right?"

"What am I gaining exactly?"

She gave no answer, sagging a little to the side. He frowned, "Great, she's asleep again."

"Well, let's go if we wanna get there before nightfall." Kakashi said.

_(Jade's Pov, a few hours later)_

I woke up as someone was mentioning lunch, "Good day, sirs and madam! I am ready for introducing and being introduced now." We had stopped at a small clearing by a cliff surrounded by smog. I knew exactly where we were, and I didn't like it. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore my conscience.

"Glad you're finally with us, Miss Jade Star. Let's start with you, in that case." Kakashi commented dryly.

I fought the urge to flip him off, "But half of you already know me..."

"Naruto and I knowing your name doesn't count as half of us knowing you," he shot back, taking out Icha-Icha Paradise.

My eyes widened, "Icha-Icha... Pa-pa-para-pa-PARADISE!"

They all stiffened in surprise, "What?"

Zak face-palmed, "I should never have let you read it..."

Naruto, Sasuke, and the pink-haired girl all sweat-dropped, "You read those?" I was now bouncing around Kakashi, waving my hands and being altogether fangirlish over the book.

Naruto scurried away under a tree as a little cloud of despair hovered over him, "Masked people are perverted and they're all in my team..."

Pinky started in horror, "Jade Star-chan,are you like, Kakashi's long-lost daughter?"

I threw a kunai into the smog, "Only if he's a zombie who's secretly named White Star, or he didn't die after all and got a butt-load of plastic surgery so no one would ever know who he really is and you just blew his cover so he's going to kill you, your family, and all your friends except me and we're going to go to Hoshigakure after that, purge it of all the disloyal, and fulfill my mission with his help even though it did kind of require his death."

They all stared at me like, 'What?'

I sighed, "I should start from the beginning, but then we'd never leave. Let's get food first and I'll tell my story over lunch. Or not lunch, because I'm sure it'll bring back bad memories for some people."

"We've called the Hoshigakure shinobi to come get us. They should be here soon."

"There's no need for that." I muttered darkly. A shinobi landed in the clearing a few moments later, short just a few feet away from Zak and I.

As expected, he freaked out when he saw my arm. "What are you doing here? Y-you're supposed to be dead like the rest of them!" His voice was panicked and trembled like his body.

I pulled my mask down, "I don't want to fight you, today. My teammates and I just want a way into the village so we can eat and rest for a while."

He gulped, "A-are you sure? We don't want to have to kill you and your husband."

We both threw our hands up in the air in disgust, "What the fuck is it with people asking that question? Can't I just be close to my freaking partner without people thinking we're together? It's part of the damn job description, people! Yes, we live together, but Black Star and Tsubaki do live with us too! We're poor, we don't have the money to keep four people in different homes on two paychecks, 'cause ya _know_ the other two can't complete a damn mission! Alright fine, we might 'flirt' a lot but that doesn't mean jack squat! No one would say anything if we were the same gender, 'cause it would be '_normal_'! _We're completely platonic_!"

The shinobi was almost pissing himself, "S-sorry, I didn't know! If you're who I think you are, I thought you'd have married by now!" I sat down by a dead tree and began to sulk. Zak started muttering darkly about having to live with me and having the added insult of people thinking we were together. Naruto was laughing. Glad to see someone was enjoying himself.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself, "Help me get them across and I'll forgive you." He nodded vigorously and picked Pinky up. Zak transformed and I caught him, "Who wants to go first?" Sasuke stepped forward and climbed on my back. I walked back as the shinobi set off.

My heart rate and breathing began to slow as Father shouted in my ears. The world dropped away and I was running through the forest with him, coming up on the ravine. He shouted at me to run faster, faster, faster...

I held my breath and counted backwards 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Sasuke clung to me for dear life. We landed and tumbled over each other twice before stopping. I'd had to remind myself not to take off towards the graveyard. He gasped for breath, grinning wildly, "Your eyes-"

"Shinigami's undies, not again..." I dropped Zak next to him and walked back to the treeline to go back.

Zak's voice sounded tinny and exasperated, "_Must _you bring his underwear into everything? Are they _really_ that necessary to you?" I rolled my eyes, setting off for the other side.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at me, "You went straight through the _poisonous _gas... and you... Where are they?"

I shrugged, "On the other side of the death hole. Sasuke is now recovering from the heart attack he probably had."

Naruto snorted and climbed on my back, "Nice eyes, Jade-chan." I smiled and started running again.

We all met up at the gate and went in. Sakura, as I learned was her name, glared at me jealously the entire way to the restaurant while Sasuke fixed his hair. Zak and I shared a secret smile, this mission might be very fun...


	5. Chapter 5

I racked my brain for any and all memories of Zak trying to teach me how to act like a girl guys would want. Vapid smile? Check. Subtly puffed up chest? Check. Schoolgirl giggle? Check. Fluttering eyelashes? Yup, good to go. Slinking up next to Sasuke, I picked a leaf out of his hair, "You missed one." We were being shepherded to the_ only _restaurant in Hoshigakure. Maybe the villagers _had _done something with themselves after the massacre... Like that was saying anything.

The village looked a little brighter than it used to be, and smaller, which was to be expected since I had never actually been _inside_ since that day. People began gawking openly as we passed. Kakashi and our guide, Hokuto, were grilling Zak about being a weapon and what it was like. He was grinning like a cat locked in the fish section of a pet store.

He frowned slightly, "Hn." Sakura glared daggers at me; I smiled even more coquettishly. "The other night didn't mean anything, I just wanted some target practice," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away.

I pressed my lips together in a small smirk; it was almost as if he _wanted _to help. Giggling like a vapid schoolgirl, I crooned, "I'm sorry, what was that first part? Sasuke-kun..."

"I said the other night didn't mean anything," he replied louder. I glanced at Sakura and saw the faint glimmer of her soul around her. Awesome.

Zak shuddered and glanced over at us, "What the hell are you guys doing back there?" Kakashi glanced at us briefly too, "Don't destroy anything." I shot Zak a mischeivous smile and jerked my head at Sakura and Sasuke. Zak sighed in exasperation, counting off possible situations in his head. I pouted theatrically when Sasuke walked around to Naruto's other side, rolling his eyes.

Zak raised his eyebrows, finally having reached his conclusion. He stuck his tongue out at me and returned back to his conversation before calling out, "Hey Sasuke-san, thanks for doing _that _yesterday. I could never forgive myself if she was to leave me too." Sasuke ignored him.

"Hey, Hokuto-san," Naruto yelled, did he have a lower volume or was that it, "when are we getting to this restaurant?"

Hokuto stammered, "I-it's not much farther, N-naruto-san. Just down th-this street." How in Shinigami's boxers he managed to become a ninja with a constitution that weak would forever be a mystery to me.

I caught up with Sasuke again, "Aw, but Sasuke-kun, you're like, so my hero! You totally saved me!"

He shot me a death-glare, "I said, piss off."

Kakashi stopped interrogating Zak long enough to say, "Sasuke, be nice to your new teammates."

I leaned closer, whispering conspiratorially, "Chill out, I'm just messing with Sakura. I don't actually like you. And surprise, I don't really know how to flirt, so just bear with me."

Hokuto stopped in front of a droopy-looking old warehouse, "This is it." I glanced deprecatingly at the sagging roof and lone window. Then at the open little attached shack to the rest of the restaurant. I changed my mind about them doing rather well for themselves after everyone died. Just as well, it hadn't been that long, and they _did _have that annoying tendency to drop like flies over that stupid piece of rock.

"Hey, Mikami-san, are you guys still on about that meteorite?"

"Uh, er, no. M-miss Grey S-star-san..."

"_Grey _Star? Her name is Jade Star, Mikami-san," Naruto yelled. Yep, only one setting. Damn.

I smiled apologetically, "Uh, no, Naruto-kun. Grey Star was my birth name, but I changed it after Sid adopted me and my brother."

"Why would they name you Grey Star? Jade Star's way better than that!" he replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Father had a skewed sense of humor. We were White Star, Grey Star, Black Star, and Blood Star. My mother ruined his little joke. He also killed birds to make little plays for me when we weren't..." I trailed off at the mildly panicked look the shinobi gave me. He glanced furtively at the door of the restaurant. I nodded, "Anyways, I changed my name because I didn't like the fact that people automatically connected me to my dad and would beat me up and stuff."

Ho-kun opened the door, "Um, e-everyone... Inside, please..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sit with me, Sasuke!" she crooned, patting the seat next to her. He ignored her, instead opting to sit between Zak and I.

"I'll sit with you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto practically yelled, sitting down. Practically, which meant, yes, he did have a lower volume. Kakashi laughed at his students and sat with them. Hokuto sat nearest to the next table, on the other side of Kakashi.

I felt everyone else in the restaurant boring a hole into my arm with their eyes, but I paid them no mind. "What'cha gonna buy, Ho-kun?"

He seemed calmer and more confident in the restaurant, "I-I'm gonna get the dango, Jade Star."

I smiled, "Is it good here?" He nodded, staring intently at his menu.

Zak rapped my knuckles lightly, "Stop bothering our kind guide, Jade! And why is there a penguin on the TV?"

"I'm not bothering him! Am I bothering you, Ho-kun? I promise I'll stop whatever it is that's bothering you." He shook his head, saying nothing. I rapped Zak's knuckles back in triumph, "See? I'm not." We ordered and the restaurant went back to complete silence. An elderly man coughed and a slightly younger woman shushed him mid-cough.

Naruto fidgeted in his, "What's taking so long with the food, anyway?" Almost immediately after he said that, our plates were served to us.

Zak grabbed his chopsticks, then stopped to examine the food. Naruto shoved a large amount of curry in his mouth. Just then Zak's fist hit the table with an alarming force, "Don't eat the food!"

Naruto spat it back out onto the plate, "What? What's wrong with it?"

Sakura yelled in disgust, "Why would you do that, Naruto, you're so gross!"

"There are traces of diazepam, doxepin, freaking ketamine, and thorazine, maybe a little potassium chloride. Not even Stein tries this hard to get his hands on a nice cadaver."

Naruto paled considerably. After a tense moment, he whispered, "Am I gonna die?"

I picked up the plates and took them back to the kitchen, "What is the meaning of this? Are your shinobi just a bunch of cowards too scared to take me on face-to-face that they're having you poison us for them?"

The terrified cook stammered, "N-no! P-please, d-d-don't kill me, I have a d-daughter!"

I unclenched my fist and closed my eyes, "Make us new food. Don't poison it this time. I won't kill you or anyone else. I was never going to."

The cooks hands trembled violently, "B-but aren't you, Grey St-star? Daughter of White Star? The one who s-survived the massacre and will destroy the world?"

Ok, that was a load of bull. The hag said change the world, not end it. As a matter of fact, I even doubted that she said 'change the world' at all; it was probably more like, 'help change,' if anything at all. I sighed, "I don't know about destroying the world; but yes, I am Grey Star. I promise you, my brother and I are nothing like our ancestors."

An old woman threw her chopsticks at me, "Who can trust the promises of a Hoshizoku? Your kind only honored money!"

They hit the cook in the arm. I surreptitiously pinched myself to keep from laughing, "Anyone who isn't blinded by hatred and prejudice against us. I grew up in DWMA and have worked for them ever since I can remember, ma'am. That witch spoke nothing but lies."

"That was part of it, wasn't it, though!" a middle-aged man shouted, "You would betray your family by becoming one with their enemy and then betray THEM!"

"Why would I do that, sir? I owe them so much, I could never betray them."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Hikaru ran in. He fell on the door frame, out of breath, "Tried to find you... Supposed to get you myself... Need to wear collars... Hoshikage's orders..."

I grabbed the purple collar out of his hand and put it on, "I'm harmless, see?"

"What does that prove?" the older man shouted.

Naruto growled, "Why does she have to prove anything to any of you? She's human, isn't she? She's not whoever this White Star guy is, so drop it! She's my friend, and you better believe that she's one of the good guys 'cause it's true!"

I blushed, "Thanks, Naruto..." I muttered awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

The others were standing up as well, ready to fight at a moments notice, "Well, I suppose we _should_ have gone the long way around." Kakashi muttered dryly, "It'd have saved us the effort, Jade-chan."

"I know, sensei. It's always a bad idea coming here now. They aren't afraid anymore, because there's nobody here to remind them of who they were just a decade ago. Everyone thinks they're better than me just because my family let themselves be killed. Because they aren't getting killed themselves anymore."

Some hot-headed teen attacked me with a ninjato, "I've had enough of your stupid talk, Star-freak!"

I caught it with my bare hand, "Big fucking mistake, asshole. I'm the one with the issues. You wanna take one of us on, try my brother. Or my weapon. They don't kill idiots like you."

He dropped the weapon, "H-how did you...?"

Hikaru stepped between us, pleading with me, "Jade Star, calm down. You know what'll happen if you try to attack one of us." Then he addressed the crowd, "What if they show you they mean no harm? If they promise to leave and never come back?"

"Fuck that, Hikaru! This is my damn home, I'll visit whenever the hell I want! Oh, wait, I already have been visiting! Every damn year!"

He gave me a dry look that said, 'Yes, but they didn't have to know that.' They had to learn the truth sometime. "Then, we'll trip the mechanism in the collar," he turned back to the crowd, "If they attack any of us, the collars will shock her and her partner both. The longer she tries, the stronger the shock gets. If she goes a minute without becoming like them, they walk free, alright?"

Zak wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me still, "Hikaru, I could kiss you if I didn't think you were about to have a panic attack. Jade, let go of the blade, you're bleeding, you damn idiot."

Hikaru grimaced at his complete inability to read the situation, "Please, don't... I-I don't swing like that, Mr. Deveraux."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's get this over with then. Who do I get to hurt?"

"Me," Ho-kun answered from the door of the restaurant, "I-I'll do it." When did he get all the way over there? Wait, wasn't he a big coward? Why _was_ there a penguin on that television?

Hikaru nodded, "Let's take this outside then."

"How will we know if she's getting shocked as bad as you say she will?" a burly man asked.

"I have another collar for her partner. One of you is going to wear it too," Hikaru stated bluntly, "that's how you'll know it works."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for leaving this so late, peeps! I lost my notebook in the awesomeness that is summer, and have begun to forget what I originally wrote. Comment and rate, or whatever please!**

* * *

I ground my teeth, refusing to let anyone accuse me of being weak. The electricity danced painfully down my spine as I held the knife to Ho-kun's throat. Everyone, except the poor bastard who drew the short stick, watched in total silence as I demonstrated the power of the collar. Kakashi held Zak and Naruto back from trying to stop it. Ho-kun stared into my eyes in resigned trust. I mouthed an apology to him.  
"45... 46... 47..." Hikaru counted over the yelling, "48... 49... 50..." It was really hard to concentrate on staying calm with all that racket. "53... 54... 55..." I thought about my happy place. And remembered why I didn't have one, especially with the screaming entering my imagination. My hand was beginning to shake, "57... 58... 59... 60!" I literally had to force myself to let go of the knife and stagger back.

I grunted and ripped the collar off, throwing it at the villagers, "A minute and you're all still here, is that enough for you?" No one answered. Bunch of freaking weenies. I forced my legs to move me back in the direction of my team. Jelly is hard to order around. I muttered, "Someone grab me before I fall. Quickly, please."

Zak rolled his eyes, "Couldn't just keep quiet, could you? Now they're going to be looking for you." I growled and held onto his arm.

"Remind me on the way back not to come this way," Kakashi said cheerfully as he herded us back to the gate. Sasuke muttered a non-reply, watching me carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura glared at me and went back to staring at Sasuke lovingly, "Alright, Kakashi-sensei."

Zakk smiled just as cheerfully, "So where are we going?" It was then that I realized, I had no idea what we were going to do on this mission. Failure. My eye twitched violently, "Are you okay?" Zakk asked.

It twitched again, "Dammit... It doesn't hurt, if that's what you mean, but it does tickle."

Naruto sighed impatiently, "Are we leaving or not?"

I jumped on his back, "Away, valiant steed!" I commanded, pointing at the gate.

He laughed, running laps around everyone as we passed through the gates. Sasuke pulled me off, "We need you to get us over the gorge."

I sighed, "I really hate it when you're smart, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave me a dirty look, which gave me an idea. "Sasuke," I whispered, grinning evilly,"Remember earlier when I asked you to just go with it?"

"Hn."

"So, yes." He gave me a long, serious look. I raised my eyebrows, "Let's have fun with it, heroboy."

"Hn?"

"Act like you like me and I like you back, to annoy Sakura."

"Why?"

"I don't like her. She's a hater, I can tell already."

He fell silent, deep in thought, "Kiba's gonna start rumors."

"What'cha guys talking about?", Sakura asked, cutting in between us. I rolled my eyes, moving over to listen to Zak's overly dramatic description to Naruto of how he knew the food was poisoned. Basically, he's just extremely picky about what he eats and Stein made him even more paranoid about his food, so he learned how to sniff certain compounds out of his food. Which _had _to be gourmet and organic, or no one was allowed to eat; the real reason I stayed thin. Sasuke looked slightly uncomfortable with her.

I stopped, " There's a place not too far from here where the gorge narrows to like 2 or 3 meters, Kakashi-sensei."

"Then let's take it." he replied, never once looking up from the book.

Zak put one hand on the far side of my head and pulled me closer, whispering, "What plan are you cooking up this time? And don't tell me there isn't one, I'm not an idiot."

I smiled innocently, "Nothing, Zakkie."

Naruto seemed to have heard us anyway, "I wanna know, too. Jade, is it true you have a psycho boss?"

"NO! You will find out at a later date, sirs!" I yelled, sprinting away. They all ran after me. I forgot, they needed me to show them where to go. I stopped, but hid behind Kakashi.

He sweatdropped, "Jade Star, we sort of need you in front to guide us."

"Why? We're where we need to be to be able to make it over."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sup, my peoples? This be the 8th, I think (?), chapter! Please comment and such, I really do appreciate helpful criticism. :D  
**_

* * *

After we crossed the gorge, Naruto started complaining about missing lunch until Kakashi caved and we stopped to eat a quick meal. "How come you got mad really fast back there, Jade Star?" the blonde asked, wolfing down a cup of ramen.

I took a deep breath, "I heard them. My family... I could hear them begging me to... word... avenge the dishonor of _them_ being the cause of their deaths. Even though they were supposed to, that's..." I stopped to discard the crushed cup and clean my hand up, "well, it's enough to still piss me off."

Naruto sighed, "Great, another person obsessed with revenge."

I frowned. Who was the first one? "I'm not. It just pisses me off that they act so high and mighty when they called in Shibusen to deal with us because they were too weak and cowardly to. If it wasn't for Sid finding us first and realizing that 'the other two' were a five-year-old and a newborn, I might not even be here."

Kakashi patted my head reassuringly, "Anything else you'd like for us to know?"

"Uhhh, I have really bad nightmares that makes me have insomnia or be clingy? I also really hate carnivals and festivals. Oh, and I guess have Zak wake me up because I either sleep like a rock or I'll start hitting and I can't control myself."

"... Well, that's nice. What about you, Zak?"

He turned back to us in confusion, "What?"

"Is there anything you'd like us to know about you? Likes, dislikes, dreams and the like?" Kakashi asked. Sakura, pouting because Zak stopped talking to her, perked up immediately.

"I like lots of stuff, I hate Stein and Jade, and I plan on becoming a vet and opening a clinic/animal shelter in a few years?"

Kakashi nodded, "Why?"

"Because there are alot of things that are cool, and they do experiments on me, and I love animals."

Naruto scratched his head, "Experiments?"

"Stein's crazy. Jade goes along with his insanity to get a paycheck. I don't even know what'll happen if I get a surgery."

A small list of everything we'd done to him popped into my head and I started laughing like mad, "Oh, they'll be so confused..."

"What'd you do to me?" he yelled, shaking me around like a rag doll.

I put on my best innocent face, "What did I do? I haven't done anything... in the past month."

* * *

"Agh, where is this stupid bear?" Naruto groused, voicing everyone's thoughts, "How big is this land if we still haven't found our demon bear in four days?" We were standing around waiting for Sasuke to finish the campfire so we could make whatever food was left for dinner.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think we're running out of food." Sakura added unhelpfully.

"How in Shinigami's boxer-briefs do we lose a gimungosaurus bear in a place this small?" I yelled. Being the one responsible for finding it was starting to take it's toll on my ego.

"Gimungosaurus?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... th-that's how big it is... it's like a gigantic dinosaur. but we can't find it... Anyways, are you done with the fire yet? I'm starving..."

"Do you see a fire, Jade?" Zak said with a tinge of annoyance.

"Leave me alone, it could be a little one that I can't see yet." I yelled back, going to sulk near Naruto. That weirdo smiled at me; we were quickly becoming best friends.

Sakura sighed, "Sensei, we've combed this forest over twice already. Can't we go home?"

"Giving up already? Ah, alright. I suppose we can try one more day, then we'll leave." he replied, finally setting his book down. It was amazing how much he read Icha-Icha.

"Hey, doesn't that mean we'll fail the mission?" I asked, "Won't that be bad?"

"Yes, well, as you, Naruto, and Sakura have so aptly put it, the bear's up and disappeared. Not much we can do in this case."

"Oh, boy, here it comes..." Zak muttered, putting his headphones in.

"Sensei, we can't give up!" I said, aghast. "I've never failed a mission! The shame!" I stammered, hanging on to a tree for support, "I-I'll find it, just give me a little m-more time, I-I-I swear!"

"That's really weird, Jade." Naruto said, trying not to laugh, "Sensei, we've gotta stay. I wanna find this bear too, and give him a piece of my mind 'cause he made us work this hard to find him."

Kakashi sighed, "Make up your minds. We'll put it to a vote, then."

Zak rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna deal with Jade being a train-wreck over this, so I'll stay with her."

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke?"

"Tch."

"So it's settled. Three to two, we're staying." I started to calm down. I would find that stupid bear, even if it took me all night.

Naruto frowned, counting on his fingers,"Who's the second one?"

I patted the blonde's shoulder, "Him, Naruto."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! So, recently, I went on a bit of a rewriting kick and I just so happened to rewrite everything again, so go read again if you haven't already. Shoo, shoo! Also, helpful criticisms and the like are welcome, so please add a review! ****:D**

* * *

I took a sip of my water bottle, surveying the area. I'd worked my ass off all night looking for that damned bear, and it was now within hearing distance. Score 1 for me. Naruto yawned widely beside me, "Jade, have we found it yet? It's... what time is it?"

"Naruto, if you keep talking, the bear will probably hear us." I replied evenly. He shrugged, yawning again. I stared hard at him, wondering what would happen if I were to give him an energy drink. "Have you ever had an energy drink?"

"No. Iruka-sensei never let me go near them, and Kakashi-sensei says if I do, he's gonna make sure I don't get ramen for like a month." he muttered.

"Harsh. Possibly understandable, especially in the morning, though... Hmm... What if we don't tell them?" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"I always carry around energy drinks, and you're asleep on your feet. What if I gave you some?"

"You'd do that?" he asked incredulously. I nodded, half-glancing around. He grinned, "Okay." I smiled too, and dug a small B-12 shot and a mini-notepad out of my bag. Like he'd ever need more than that. He grabbed the shot out of my hand and chugged it, "When's it gonna—did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I just heard the bear scratching something. Wanna check it out?" He left before I could answer. I followed, furiously writing down my observations on him.

I followed the blonde until he motioned for me to stop. He pointed to a small wooden house right in front of us. The bear pawed at the back wall aimlessly, before moving away to snuffle at a... hunk of... corpse? I glanced at Naruto, who still hadn't seemed to figure it out. "Hey, Jade. Let's bag it ourselves! That'll shut that stupid Sasuke up for sure!"

I cringed as the bear's head shot up, staring straight at us. I grabbed his jacket, finally speaking at normal volume, "Naruto. If we die tonight, I just want you to know, I hate you right now like I hate you and Sakura in the mornings."

The bear growled. Naruto frowned, "What'd I do this time?"

"Just run!" I yelled, half-dragging him in a 90-degree angle from the house. The bear roared, charging for us.

Naruto, of course, ended up outrunning me and disappeared into a gigantic bush of poison oak. Ooh, I did not wanna be him. I took another 90-degree left turn and kept running. The bear grunted and roared again. I could feel its breath, it was so close.

A tree popped out of nowhere, causing me to run straight into it. I turned and ducked right as the bear swiped at my head. The claws of its right paw sank deep into the tree. It bellowed, enraged; I ducked again, kicking it just under the chin as it tried to bite me in retaliation. I saw my life flash through those bloodstained, rotting 4-inch daggers it called teeth, and ran. Straight to the other side of another tree. I wondered briefly about the harness it wore, and how it came to wear it.

The tree groaned in response to the bear's attempts to get free. I decided that I wouldn't die that night and got a kunai out. The kunai felt light and insignificant in my hand. Until now, I'd never really needed it.

The bear wrenched its paw free and turned to attack me. I grinned, "Bring it, Teddiursa."

The beast growled at me in an insulted fashion. Like it knew... Creepy. I stepped out from behind the tree to face my opponent. It launched itself at me, lashing out savagely. I jerked back, receiving a cut on my cheek. Much preferable to losing an eye. I was starting to respect this bear's hatred of living things, in a weird, kinda twisted way. I stabbed it in the palmaris longus tendon, dragging the kunai as I ducked under tits elbow and escaped its reach.

It howled in pain, trying to hit me with its other paws. I stepped just out its of range, "Bear, please don't say the challenge was just finding you. I want killing you to be worth the pain Zak will put me through."

Naruto came bounding back happily, "Hey, Jade Star, I got them!" The rest of our team appeared one by one. They all seemed annoyed, or in Zak and Sasuke's cases, downright pissed off, that they'd been woken up at around 4 am.

"I see you've found the bear, Jade." Kakashi remarked sleepily.

Naruto's face fell, and came back pouty, "I was tracking it too, ya know!"

"Naruto found it. I just put him really, really close to it. And then he pissed it off." I said, patting the hyperactive boy's head.

He scratched his head, "You made me itch, Jade."

"What'd you do to the poor thing?" Zak yelled, walking right up to the bear. It growled and tried to limp away, but he followed it. And then he hugged it. And it didn't try to kill him, but actually nuzzled him. Stupid women loving stupid Zak and his stupid chameleon hair.

I crossed my arms and turned away, "You're dealing with her owners, freak."

"You mean his," Sakura corrected me, "Male bears are bigger."

"No, I mean hers. Everything with ovaries likes Zak. Sometimes they don't even have to have ovaries to like Zak. One thing is for certain, though, almost everything that likes him, hates my guts."

"That's a perfectly sound bit of logic, there." Zak said sarcastically, cutting off the bear's harness. He then let out such a long, loud, and just, bad, string of swearwords that everyone fully woke up and covered their ears to keep from having to listen to him verbally murdering Teddiursa's owners. Except me, I took notes on how to kill someone in the most humiliating and painful ways possible. And then, I admit to crying a tear or two, but it was totally out of pride, I swear! That side of him had never come out before.

Teddi's body was crisscrossed with scars and lesions, most of them infected. Any lesser beast would have died from the abuse she seemed to have taken. I glanced apologetically at the bear's face, and then at Zak before he decided to punish me for anything.

"Oh, my, aren't we big talkers. Or can you actually deliver, little boy?" A woman in her later 30's came slinking out of the darkness of the early morning. She had long, white hair in a french braid, ending just above the belt holding a bottle of water.

Teddiursa's hackles stood on end as she stood up, apparently forgetting the injury I'd just given her. The bear let out a vicious roar; I shuddered, feeling the murderous intent coming off her in waves. So she was the cruel owner. Why wasn't I surprised?

The woman smiled warmly at me, "Hello, sweetie. I've missed you. Did you miss me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that these past few chapters have been so long, I actually had time to plan these out during Christmas break. It was kinda scary. Again, please tell me if I messed up somewhere or anything. :D**

* * *

Naruto was the first one to react, "WHAT THE FUDGEFLIPPERS?" Well, that wasn't the reaction I thought that little revelation would get...

"Fudgeflippers?" Sasuke asked, "Really? Stupid."

"Shut up, Sasuke! I don't get this! Someone explain this to me!" Naruto yelled again. Kakashi narrowed his eye at me; I could almost see the gears in his head moving towards a new judgement of me. Zak's jaw was working madly like he was about to chew his own tongue off.

Her smile grew wider at the confusion she was causing, showing off two rows of perfectly pointed teeth, "You've finally come home to us, sweetheart. Come give me a hug. Oh, Usa-kun will be so pleased to see you again!" A kishin. I should've known. Oh well, another reason to get rid of her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zak growled, moving to charge at her.

I half-turned, grabbing his shirt, "Don't, Zak. You're giving her what she wants."

"I don't care! Let me go so I can kill her, Jade!"

I turned back to her, "Why the hell are you here? Why are you attacking the village?"

"The same thing you should be, sweetie. I'm getting revenge on those bastards for killing your father. Now, come, we have much to do before we can annihilate them."

"Annihilate? You're going to annihilate them?" Zak yelled, grabbing my wrist to force me to let go. I shut my eyes, mentally bracing myself for the crazy I was about to release to get her to trust me.

"Why would you kill a whole town of innocent people?" Kakashi asked, almost civilly.

"They aren't innocent! They're responsible for killing the man I loved!" she screamed at him, "They took my daughter from me!"

I grinned crookedly, opting to instead hold Zak back by the trachea, "Yer not gonna lay a hand on 'er, freak." He tried to transform and slip out of my grip, but I still managed to catch him. Sending a small shock through his tails to shut him up for a while, I strode over to her side, drawling like I had all the time in the world to talk, "Hey, Ma, where's Usagi? I wan'im ta' be here ta' see my eyes. He loves that."

She practically melted at my words, "He'll be along soon, honey. But first, I need to know I can trust you. Kill your weapon."

"No!" Sakura yelled. No, indeed. Naruto's soul was starting to feel a little darker. Hmm?

I smirked straight at her, "I gotta better idea. How 'bout I kill the girl with him? Never really liked 'er anyway."

**_Ma_** almost literally did melt with happiness, "Yes! That's a wonderful idea! I was beginning to fear that those underlings of Shinigami had brainwashed you!"

I scoffed, "Nah, killin's in my blood, nothin'll ever change that. Especially not those idiots always goin' on an' on about killin' bein' a _bad_ thing? Like hell I'll believe that!" I had to send a much larger shock through Zak's weapon form to keep him from ruining everything. I started swinging Zak around, sending sparks flying wherever he hit the ground, speaking normally, "Three conditions are necessary for Penance: contrition, which is sorrow for sin, together with a purpose for amendment; confession of sins without any omission; and satisfaction by means of good works. I'll be very satisfied with your death!"

Electricity sparked through Zak as he arced through the space between my aunt and I. She was frozen with shock until she realized that my attack actually had landed. "Y-you! What did you do to me?"

I gave her the same smirk I'd just given Sakura, and started drawling again, "Water conducts electricity, remember? Even a small bit o' contact's all I need to keep ya solid. That's not a small cut, _Ma_." She shrieked with rage, throwing me through a tree. I got up, dusted myself off, and kicked her in the abdomen, sending another shock through her. She staggered back, holding onto a trunk for support. I pulled a comically oversized dissecting pin out of my bag and pinned her hand to the tree, "Ya know what I love about these? They're metal so they also conduct, and they hold ya in place so I can kill ya faster!"

"Jade, stop!" Naruto yelled, getting between us.

I smiled sweetly at him, "This is family stuff, so get the hell outta the way 'cause I gotta kill her!"

"I'm not moving!"

"Then _I'll _move you." I replied, shoving him to the ground to resume the torment of one of my last living relatives.

I stuck another one in her shoulder, and was about to put one in her other shoulder when Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder, "That's enough, Jade Star."

I kicked back. My foot connected with his chest, sending him staggering back over Naruto who'd been getting up. They both fell back to the ground. "And ya might wanna stay there for awhile. Soul Menace can cause some internal damage if ya don't know how'ta neutralize it." I went back to whipping the sin out of her.

"Sensei, are you alright? Jade, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I stopped for a moment, "This is what I have to do to make killing alright, Naruto. And living. Scum like her has to die for scum like me to be able to live with being scum." Then I went right back to whipping her. What a fun way to get brought back to the world of sanity. The cold reality of what I was doing began to set in. I could stop right now and she'd still die of blood loss. I smiled again, trying to keep the facade of insanity, at least.

"You're hurting my mother." I stopped again and turned to see my cousin. A tall man, not tall, taller than Zak, around 5'8, came walking purposefully towards me. No freaking way. And a kishin too; the faster I got her to hell...

"Usagi. Wait your turn and try not to waste my time too much, if I even do decide to bother with killing you."

He grabbed my wrist and twisted it 210 degrees, forcing me to let go of Zak, "And why wouldn't you, if you even could?" His hair had gotten curlier. and he'd let it grow, some of it partially covered his electric-purple eyes. Ironically, we'd spent our lives wishing for each other's eyes.

Zak became human as I turned my hand into water to slip out of Usa's grasp, "Because you're not even worth killing. I called you brother once; the truth is, if I was really your sister, I would have killed myself out of shame long ago. Your mother is insane, MY father siring YOU?"

He grabbed hold of my waist, "Follow us and I'll kill her. Thank you for finally telling me you never had any intention of marrying me, in that case." No one even moved. Not like I wasn't expecting that.

"I was four!" I almost shouted, straining to get away. He didn't even seem to notice my struggling as he made our get-away.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Zak)**

"She temporarily lost her mind." I said, helping Kakashi sit up, "I don't know why she did it, but that wasn't her." Sakura started checking him for any internal injuries Jade might have caused. I prayed silently that the idiot hadn't already gotten herself killed. Oh, whatever! Telling Black Star and Sid would be tough, though. Pirin popped into my head, and immediately I felt guilty.

"Why are you telling us this?" he asked, understandably still angry about being jerked around like that. Hell, I was still annoyed.

"She's gonna punish herself enough for this. Please, you know how she's usually like. A little unorthodox and prone to doing stupid stuff, but she wouldn't hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. That... side of her, she's usually got a lid on it. She's actually scared of it. Scared she'll lose to it and become like them."

"So, why would she let her guard down now?" Sasuke asked, "If she knows she might not come back."

"Would you be able to kill a family member? Even if they are everything you stand against?"

He was unmoved, "Yes."

Well... Not the way that was supposed to go. "So would I. Anyways, she's one of those people who'd give anything for their families; _I _have to tell her brother he can't do things. If you're going to punish her for this, please just keep it in mind that she wasn't in her right mind."

Naruto was scratching like crazy, "Where do you think they might've gone?"

I shrugged, "We can't follow anyways, what's it matter? She'll come back."

Kakashi groaned as he stood up, "You're sure about that?"

"Naruto, get away! I don't want your fleas!" Sakura yelled, running behind Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them and moved away.

"Yes. Naruto brought her back. She'll come back, even if it's just to die here." I replied quietly, hoping it wouldn't have to come to that.

"But I'm so itchy! Help me scratch!" Naruto whined, following her.

"Get away!"

* * *

**(Jade)**

"We have the cub, now take me back." I demanded uncomfortably, holding the sleeping cub like a baby. We stood outside of their home-base, an abandoned warehouse bearing our star. How they'd managed to find it, I had no idea. No outsider was supposed to know of their locations. He held me by the shoulders, trying to convince me that he wasn't evil. Right...

"Have you been listening to me? We can run away together, Grey Star! We can get Black Star and start our own clan. Not all prophecies have to come true."

I pushed him away, shaking my head emphatically, "It's Jade Star. And I'm not leaving the Academy, Agi. Ever." Okay, I lied, but I was gonna go back someday! It counts...

He frowned, still not understanding, "Why not? They're the bad guys!"

"You're a kishin!" I exploded, "You kill innocent people, not them! If you were anyone else, I wouldn't even hesitate in stopping you. But you're... you're my... kin. If I left with you, I'd hate us both. If I killed you, I'd hate me for both of us. I'm sorry, but we have to go back."

He sighed, letting go of me, "Then I'll have to kill you. I'm not going to die tonight, not even for you."

I readjusted my hold on the cub and glanced around the building, hoping to see if anyone had followed. "I'm not asking you to die for me. It's not even me that you want. You're using me to be what your mother wants, Usagi. I want to be wrong about that, but I know I'm not. Go back with me and I'll make sure he gives you a painless death." Why did I say that? What possessed me to say that?

"Why do you want him to kill me? Is he your guy? Because I swear to the gods, I'll kill him before he even has a chance to!" he snarled, shaking me like I was a James Bond martini. He had a grip like a vise! And why did the world want to see us together?

"Let go!" I screamed, headbutting him in the forehead. He reeled back, then socked me right on the cut. I gritted my teeth against the pain and regretted it. So, as payback, I kicked him in the 'nads and again in the stomach, giving him a nice amount of voltage for good measure. He shuddered and groaned, going down on one knee.

I took off immediately towards the forest, inwardly hating myself for never trying very hard to get better at controlling that ability. I should've known I'd need it sooner or later. I almost screamed when I heard Usagi's voice, "C.O.M.E. B.A.C.K. , G.R.E.Y. ! C.O.M.E. B.A.C.K. T.O. U.S.S.S.S. ! L.E.T. G.O. O.F. T.H.E.I.R. L.I.E.S.S.S.S. A.N.D. C.O.M.E. H.O.M.E. ! Y.O.U. W.I.L.L. F.E.E.L. T.H.E. L.I.F.E. I.N. D.E.A.T.H. A.G.A.I.N. !"

I glanced back and immediately wished I hadn't. He had truly become a monster. His eyes were snake-like and unblinking and just... gleaming with excitement at the thought of possibly spilling blood. And he was drooling. Maybe he just couldn't control where the water was going, 'cause it was kinda reminiscent of Niagara Falls. Stupid brain, not staying focused on staying alive!

Finally, I heard Naruto and Sakura shouting about... parasites? Not my problem! I headed towards their voices, promising myself to have Zak bake them a gigantic cake for being my salvation, "Zak! Kakashi! Someone get this freak away from me!" I shouted, covering the cub's ears. It yawned, shifting slightly in its sleep. Life. I had to get it back to its mother safe and sound.

I ran smack into Teddiursa Sr., who thankfully, was still asleep. I barely had time to put her baby down next to her before everyone rushed me. They bombarded me with questions, making it impossible for me to understand what who was saying. The next thing I knew, I was on my face and my back hurt from the shoulders down. The air rushed out of me and my face started bleeding again. Zak yelled something I am not repeating on pain of death and then the weight on me disappeared. I flipped over, getting up with Sakura's... help? Was I still insane and hallucinating all this?

She healed the gash while I watched Zak, Kakashi, and Sasuke battle Usagi, who was shrieking with laughter at their attempts to kill him. Did I really sound like that? Shinigami, please kill me... Anyways, I launched myself at my psychotic cousin, knocking him back a few feet. I grabbed him by the collar and started bashing him with the full force of my soul behind each blow.

He smiled sadistically, grabbing my throat and punching me. The corners of my mouth twitched when he missed me, but then, I felt it. He squeezed my throat in one hand and my heart in the other. I clawed frantically at him, trying to get free. "I. C.H.H.H.A.N.G.E.D. M.Y. M.I.N.D., G.R.E.Y.Y.Y. H.E.'S.S.S. G.O.N.N.A. W.A.T.C.H.H.H. Y.O.U. D.I.E. F.I.R.S.S.S.T.!" he giggled, squeezing my heart again. I focused everything I had into changing my heart to water. I'd never done internal organs before, just getting out of handcuffs and ropes.

Everything started going blurry and I heard birds chattering somewhere close by. Dimly I realized that the pressure was gone and that I was on the floor again.

I saw white hair hovering over me, "Dad?"


	12. Chapter 12

"As far as I know, I'm no one's father, Jade Star," Kakashi's bemused voice floated into my ears. I Why was he dead? Where did the birds go? How'd I get on the floor? So many questions unanswered!

"Am I in heaven?" I asked, trying and failing to get up. My body seemed really heavy to just be a soul. My vision began to clear up. It was dark; not even the grinning moon was out... Had I gone to the other place, then? Had that not counted as a battle? Had I failed in that as well?

Something that felt very much like Zak's fist hit me square in the forehead, "You're not dead, moron!" My eyes watered with pain, and everything went blurry again.

"You idiot! What'd you have to do that for?" I yelled, rolling away from him. There was a cold, wet spot on my shirt where Usa's hand had gone through. Beyond that, there was no visible trace of what had just happened. What had just happened?

"What kind of a stupid question is that? That's for letting yourself get into that situation!" he growled. He really was angry with me. Zak had always been the type to get quieter as he got madder.

"Shut up! Do you think I wanted to die so young without even fulfilling my dreams?" I shot back, sitting up. Doc Sakura almost acted like she wanted to make sure I was alright. A worthy replacement adversary. The anger left me when I thought about Pirin. Perfect Pirin, who always helped the undeserving.

Kakashi sighed, "They're like an old married couple." Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement. I stared at Sasuke peevishly. Traitor. After all the interference I was running for him.

"I heard that!" we responded.

I decided to change the subject and frowned, "Why is Naruto using that tree like a stripper pole?" Kakashi snorted and recovered with a cough.

"The idiot has fleas. Granite," Sakura replied. Granite? Oh, grey jade. How mean, throwing that stupid name back in my face. I could easily imagine us being friends after this rivalry. Even though Pirin wasn't mean.

"Are you sure it isn't the poison oak he jumped in earlier?" I asked, staring at his astonishing acts of flexibility. That boy could really move. He was currently hugging the tree in order to scratch both legs and his torso. It was just a little strange to watch. Just a little.

Sakura stared at me like I was an idiot and Zak hit me, "Why'd you ask then?" Almost just like him and Pirin. Oh, Shinigami's red lace thong, I was starting to obsess again.

I smiled in spite of the depressing thoughts, "Naruto, do you want to take a bath so it won't burn when you scratch?"

Naruto's voice was hoarse, "It itches so baaaaaaad!"

I slapped some latex gloves on and began leading him towards the accursed warehouse, "It's bath time for you, bro. ... And everyone else by the smell of it." The world didn't seem so bad as we trudged towards that bath. In fact, it seemed bright and shiny and fresh, just like we would be.

Zak laughed, "I should've known there was something else..."

Sakura caught up to us, "Is there gonna be hot water?" It wasn't a long walk, just a little scenic. Who knew what kind of booby traps were set up around here. I followed the same weird path I'd taken twice tonight, seeing as it seemed safe enough.

She looked so hopeful that I almost felt bad when I said, "I dunno. I didn't exactly ask what kind of water system they had going on while I was here."

She gave me a look so cold and dark that our surrounding environment looked as warm and happily inviting as sharing a blanket with everyone you love while watching a movie in the middle of winter. Who knew a normal human being could be so terrifying? Like someone had put all of humanity's rage and loathing into one small, pink container and made it look harmless, which was the most terrifying thing of all. How normal she looked.

I gulped and muttered, "I'm sorry, I had more pressing matters to deal with. As it is, I think we'll be lucky not having to use the hose for a bath." So, guess what ended up happening? Yep.

The guys ended up going first since they outvoted us. Those 20 minutes were the longest stretch of time I'd ever experience in any lifetime. I tapped the steel wall and summoned up my courage, "So, uh, Sakura, did I hurt you? Because I-I'm... really... sorry... Please stop looking at me like that!"

She never replied. She simply stood there, fixing her gloves like they were the only thing in the world that mattered. I knew that pose. Oh, hell. I started to back away slowly, hoping that somehow she wouldn't notice me. She took her time stretching, first her legs, then her back—I started running, and she followed like it was the only thing to do. I knew better than to turn this time.

We ran past the guys and their vain bathing. I mean, twenty minutes with cold water, really? Someone started to yell something, but it was hard to make out over all my screaming. We ran past the tree with the fresh claw marks. The ground crumbled under me and I took to the now-diagonal trees. Kunai, both made of bear parts and metal were flying everywhere, because apparently the universe really was trying to kill me.

The split second I wasted dodging a mean-looking claw was all she needed to catch up to me,"YOU CUT MY NECK OPEN!" she shouted, understandably angry. A bit extremely so, but not incomprehensible adding the past few days into the equation. Shut up, brain!

"I'm sorry!"


End file.
